


Happy Birthday Tommy

by Laulau_057



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday Party, Happy Toby Smith | Tubbo, Happy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Niki | Nihachu, Older Sibling Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Other, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laulau_057/pseuds/Laulau_057
Summary: Today is Tommy’s birthday and Wilbur wants the day to go well, but how does he keep his cool when Phil comes back after two years of absence?( this is my first fic I hope you like:) )
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Toby Smith | Tubbo, Niki | Nihachu & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & Tommyinnit & Phil Watson, Tubbo & Tommyinnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 128





	Happy Birthday Tommy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a english person and I hope it's ok  
> (I use a traduction and I hope this mean something)

Niki was sitting on one of the couch and watching Wilbur and Philza arguing, to be honest it was mostly Will yelling at Phil while that one was saying nothing and just listening, and that made Niki very sad. She didn’t really know Tommy and Wilbur, she used to come by every once in a while to watch Tommy so his big brother could go out and refuel or just to enjoy a few hours to be a 17-year-old boy, She did not know their past and necessarily she was very surprised to know that their father was nothing but the great Philza Minecraft in person.

Every living person had heard of Philza at least once in his life: he was considered a legend by some and a god by others. There was so much history about him, such as the fact that he managed to beat the Ender dragon by the sheer force of his hands or other stories talking about those victories on different servers. But what marked the people was these big wings of a deep black with white gleams, they were very often compared to the starry night. When she was younger, her father liked to tell her about this extraordinary man, Philza, to the point that she dreamed of meeting him in person.

Only right now, Niki felt like she had no place in this living room. She felt like she was meddling in things she shouldn’t be meddling in, but she wasn’t sure what to do, so she just sat on the couch and mingled with her stuff. Niki couldn’t help but listen to the argument at times “You can’t go on like this! You can’t keep leaving us here while you go on an adventure!" Wilbur was yelling at his father with tears in his eyes, which contrasted with the previous day when she caught him wrapping birthday presents for Tommy with a smile on his lip.“Did you think it was enough just to come back like a flower? That we were going to jump in your arms as if nothing had happened? Because if that’s it, you can go fuck yourself!" his words were full of anger and disgust, and his eyes were also like that.

Wilbur didn’t really know what he’d do if Philza came back. At first, he hoped that he would come home and stay to take care of himself, but when he came back he only had a few days left before leaving either with Techno or alone. He had to learn to grow up on his own: he tidied up the house, had small jobs so he could buy food or clothes, and hoped that Phil would come home safe and behave like a father. So when he came home with a baby in his arms, Wilbur was lost. Who was that baby? Why was he there? Where did dad find it? Will had so many questions to ask “Will, this is Tommy, your little brother…”.

Wilbur didn’t dare come near Tommy at first, he didn’t really know how to deal with babies and he was afraid to hurt him. One night he decided to go see Tommy. He opened the door gently and saw the small lamp lit on the bedside table, he approached the cradle gently so as not to frighten the baby and arrived in front of the bed. When he leaned over the cradle to see it better, Will was amazed by Tommy.He could see that the little blonde was fully awake and stared at Wilbur with curiosity, and the boy could not help but stare at Tommy’s eyes: they were of a sparkling and light blue, Will had the impression of seeing the ocean through his gaze unlike his own who were of a chestnut similar to the tree in the forests. It was a little while before Tommy started laughing and making noises.

At this very moment Wilbur knew that he would protect this being with all his soul, from these 7 years old, he swore that he would protect this ball of happiness and he told himself that they would finally be a family with him, Phil and Tommy. However, when Tommy was two years old, Phil began to return to the adventure with Techno and it angered Wilbur. How could he do that! He brings a child home to abandon him again! Why were these adventures more important than his family? Will was mad at his father, could he still call him that? Many times Will wanted to scream, cry or even collapse but all he had to do was look into Tommy’s eyes to calm him down. He promised to protect his baby brother, and it was out of the question for him to let his anger prevail, he was the one who raised Tommy, who played with him, who sang for him. To him, Tommy was his world, his treasure, his sun.

Of course, he sometimes wanted to behave like people his own age, go out and have fun, make friends, but he couldn’t leave Tommy alone. So when they met Niki, their lives changed. She came from time to time to watch Tommy so that Wilbur could come out, and even if at first it was difficult to let even a few minutes Tommy, as he went along, he could see that his sun would be fine. However, he never left for a long time, a week at most, because he refused to act like his “father”. Eventually, Niki moved with them and they formed a small family with Niki, Tommy and himself, and it suited them.

So why, after a two-year absence without news and at Tommy’s birthday, was he coming back? Wilbur remained distant at first, letting Philza go home, he could see that Niki was a little embarrassed by the situation, and even if he wanted to punch him or even yell at him, he had to hold back because Tommy was sleeping upstairs. Yet when Phil asked in a cheerful tone “Where is my champion?” Wilbur could no longer hold back. And now he finds himself yelling at his father, something he had dreamed of doing for years.

“You exaggerate Will…” that’s what Phil said in response to his elder’s rebuke, and Niki saw Wilbur turn pale for a moment “I exaggerate…” Before he gets his colors back, the fire in his eyes “ I exaggerate !!! YOU’RE NOT EVEN FUCKING ACTING LIKE OUR FUCKING FATHER! YOU LEFT US ALONE FOR TWO YEARS WITHOUT ANY NEWS, AND WHEN WE COULD FINALLY TURN THE PAGE YOU DECIDED TO COME BACK AND BEHAVE AS IF NOTHING WAS WRONG! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME ?” Wilbur had just shouted at his father and he seemed shocked, he opened his mouth several times to answer but closed it each time not knowing what to answer. Phil didn’t know what to say, he didn’t think that his departure had affected his sons so much…

Niki was even more uncomfortable when she noticed a blonde curl and half a cow plush near the living room door. She got up and went towards it under the interrogators' eyes of the two men who scrutinized her slightest movement. She finally stopped at the door and asked in a gentle tone “Tommy? Why are you hiding ?” Wilbur realized with horror what he had just done, he was so angry at Phil that he had forgotten the fact that Tommy was still sleeping and he had just woken him up by screaming. You could hear the crying of the little boy through the room which had become silent, finally Tommy came out of his hiding place with tears in his eyes. “Oh Tommy… We’re sorry we woke you up” Niki opened her arms so that Tommy could take refuge in it, sheltered from the cries of her big brother. She could feel the boy shaking in his arms and it broke her heart to see him like that, him who is always smiling, who cried out a lot and spread joy everywhere was right now in his frightened arms and crying with warm tears. Niki tried to reassure him by whispering sweet words to him so that he could console him. 

Wilbur, on the other hand, was very angry at himself because he had just made his little brother cry, he had just frightened him by getting mad at their father, and he didn’t know what to do. The fact of seeing his little sun cry breaks his heart, he gets closer to him by paying as much attention as possible so as not to frighten him more than he already has. He stooped down to his height and took a quieter tone than he had a few minutes earlier “Tommy?” he did not raise his head and it broke even more Wilbur who wanted to see his little baby blue eyes again “I’m sorry Tommy, I didn’t want to scare you...” Finally, Tommy raised his head towards him, a little quieter and the two friends could see that he was tired. There was something about it, when Niki turned around to see the time, she was surprised to see that it was 3 AM “It’s way too early to wake Toms” said Niki “We’re going back to bed okay?” Tommy nodded softly as an answer. Niki took Tommy in her arms and made him as comfortable as possible. Phil saw Henry, Tommy’s plush, on the floor and picked him up.

“Um... Hey mate, you dropped it” he took the stuffed animal and Tommy took it before he hid his face in Niki’s shoulder. Even though it broke Phil’s heart that Tommy didn’t want to look at him, he thought it was fatigue that made him so shy. After two years, it was weird for him to see his two sons again, even though he would have liked it to be different.

Niki was going to go to Tommy’s room but stopped and turned around to Will “I’ll take care of him while you fix your problems with your father” she didn’t look at him with anger but Will could see that she wasn’t happy either “without shouting please…” Before Will could answer, she turned his back and went to the floor where Toms' room was.

Tommy had awoken with a startle when he heard screams coming from below, he didn’t know what time it was and he was starting to get scared. He went into Wilbur’s room to find comfort, but found only an empty room, he began to be seriously afraid, and went down the steps of the stairs into the living room. Yet, without knowing why, he heard someone shouting even louder than before. Afraid he hid near the door and pressed Henry as hard as he could, he passed his head to see the scene better: Wilbur was yelling at someone while Niki was there without really knowing why. Tommy went back to his hiding place and started crying. Why is Wilby yelling at the man? What do I do? I’m scared. So many questions began to pollute his head when he heard in a reassuring voice “Tommy?”

He recognized very quickly Niki’s voice and realized that no one was speaking, he finally came out of hiding to face Niki who looked at him with kindness while Wilbur was behind without really knowing what he was doing “Oh Tommy… We’re sorry we woke you up.” Tommy let go of his stuffed animal and threw himself into Niki’s arms as he wept on her shoulder. He could feel Niki whispering sweet words to him, caressing his back gently. “Tommy?” He knew who it was but didn’t dare raise his head “I’m sorry Tommy, I didn’t mean to scare you...” The blonde finally raised his head to face his big brother who was looking at him more calmly than a few minutes ago.

Niki carried him as he held on to her as if his life depended on it, he was very tired and began to have trouble staying awake. “Um...Hey mate, you dropped it'' He saw the winged man handing him his plush, he quickly took his hands before hiding his face in the hollow of Niki’s shoulder without realizing the surprised looks on him. Without realizing that they were already in his room, she approaches the bed and gently places Tommy on it. He put himself under his kilt and walked away to give more space for Niki, she did not need to ask to know that he did not want to be alone .She lay down on the bed and made sure that there was enough place for both to be comfortable, she began to caress his hair for a good time.The room was silent but it was a restful silence, neither of them spoke. It was Tommy who finally broke the calm of the night “Why is Wilby angry?” he whispered these words so softly that Niki almost didn’t hear him “It’s complicated Toms, even I don’t really know”.

“Who’s the man downstairs?” Niki was surprised by the question “Don’t you recognize him?” she didn’t really know what to do now, he was so absent that even his son doesn’t recognize him? “no, and it scares me…” his voice was even smaller, which was in total contradiction with his normal voice which was very loud at times “Don’t be afraid sunshine, he won’t do anything nasty and then there’s me and Wilby with you” Niki was trying the best she could to reassure him, she was changing the subject “Do you want me to sing you a lullaby to fall asleep?” After a moment, he nodded his head. She stroked his hair while she sang a little lullaby of his childhood:

“A little star danced all night under the eyes of the curious little boy:  
Little dancing star in the sky, why are you dancing like that?  
Little dancing star in the sky, aren’t you tired?  
Little dancing star in the sky, don’t you want to play?  
Little stars dancing in the sky, don’t you get bored up there?  
Little dancing star in the sky, will you come back tomorrow?  
The moon began to set, the little star no longer danced  
I’ll come back, she said, I’ll come back to dance next night”

When she finished singing, she felt Tommy’s slow breathing against her, he fell asleep. She got up gently so as not to wake him up, she gave him his quilt and kissed him on his forehead “Good night sunshine.” She went out of the room and closed the door. She went down to the living room and found Will on the couch holding his head with his hands while Phil was on the other couch, looking away. She sighed “Tommy has gone back to sleep and I think you should also go to bed” The two men finally came out of their trance to direct their gaze on Niki “There is still a room for you Philza, we can talk about this story later in peace” She was cold in her words, not angry but just irritated and Will felt it very well.

“I know I don’t have to interfere with your business because it’s none of my business, but please, when Tommy wakes up later, at least pretend that everything is okay because I don’t want him to spend his birthday while you guys are fighting, is that clear?” The two men nodding vigorously “Thank you, now I’m leaving you, I’m going to bed” she yawned and went to her room leaving the father and son alone behind her.

Phil was going to talk, but Wilbur didn’t give him the time “You better not ruin his birthday.” He glanced at him before going to his room, going through Tommy’s room, to see if he was okay, leaving Phil alone in the living room without knowing what to do.

Wilbur was the first to get up because he couldn’t fall asleep the rest of the night and although he wanted to end it with Phil, he had something much more important because today is Tommy’s birthday. He wasn’t going to let his disgust for Phil spoil the day, he got up from his bed and went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for everyone. He is joined by Niki who seemed to have slept better than him, the atmosphere was light between the two and while they talked about the organization for the party. They are joined by Phil and the atmosphere changed at all, on the one hand Phil did not really know how to behave with his son and preferred to be silent and on the other hand Will contained himself and preferred to ignore him.

They are finally challenged by the footsteps on the stairs and don’t have time to know what’s going on when they see Tommy smiling and very excited “It’s my birthday!” he cried out. He ran into the arms of Wilbur who took him in his arms "Happy Birthday Toms" replied Wilbur and Niki, Phil found himself unprepared in front of the stage. He didn’t know today was Tommy’s birthday and he felt bad about it, he realized he didn’t know anything about his sons anymore but did I ever know what they loved? What they liked to do?He saw Tommy smiling, who was still just a baby when he found him in that forest. Tommy finally saw Phil in the kitchen, and when Phil smiled at him, he hid his face again and remained silent. It broke Phil’s heart that Tommy wouldn’t let him see his face and he could see that Tommy wasn’t comfortable with him, and Niki was the only one who knew why.

“Why don’t we have breakfast? I made your favorite breakfast “Tommy’s face lit up when he saw a whole plate of “PANCAKE!” He came down from Will’s arms and rushed to the plate under the mocking gaze of Will and Niki. Tommy didn’t pay any more attention to the man who stared at him, he preferred to take care of his pancakes with extra chocolate, he was the angel! Wilbur was happy to see Tommy happy, he was so happy that he had forgotten that Phil was there too. “Come on, Gremlin child, it’s time to take a shower!” And it is finally under the complaints of the blond that the two brothers head into the bathroom, leaving Niki and Phil alone in the kitchen.

Niki wasn’t sure what to do with Phil, she was under a lot of stress ‘I can serve you’ she took into account the return to reality of Phil who had remained silent all along ‘Un café ça va merci hum?’ “Niki, my name is Niki” She felt that he was very tired, the accumulation of his arrival and the dispute between him and Wilbur must have upset him. After a little while, she served her coffee with some pancakes that remained and Niki could see that Phil was thanking her with a look.For each of the two parts it was complicated because neither of them dared to engage in conversation with the other and the silence was high in the room, Niki preferred to take care of the list for the party while Phil ate his breakfast quietly. It was finally Philza who committed “Have you been here long?” Niki twitched a bit when Phil talked to her, “Um, I moved in with Will and Tommy a year and a half ago, at first I kept Tommy from time to time while Will went to make the groceries and then he offered to stay with them and I agreed.”

Phil could see Niki’s nostalgic gaze, and even if he didn’t dare admit it, he was jealous that it only took him a year and a half to connect with his sons when he had known them for much longer and seemed to be a stranger to them. “Is Tommy often so shy with people?” Niki didn’t think to talk about it at all. Everyone had noticed how the blondie behaved with Phil and she was the only one to know why, eventually she won’t be the only one “When I met him for the first time, he was a real ball of energy who loved to talk to the people he met, and that didn’t change.” She put down a pose to find the right words for Philza because she knew he was not going to be happy with what she was going to tell him “Earlier, when I brought him back to his room, he asked me why Will was angry and …” She could see Phil stretching out as she went along, and she hesitated to go on, but she said to herself that he was better off than he is now to find out, “He asked me who you were, he seemed to be afraid and I didn’t know what to say to him, so I say nothing”.

Phil didn’t know what to think, he thought the reason Tommy preferred to ignore him was because he was shy, he didn’t think it was because he didn’t recognize him. What broke his heart the most was the fact that he was afraid of him, he didn’t think that those two years would be enough for Tommy to forget him. Didn’t Wilbur notice that Tommy had forgotten me? Why is he afraid of me? Did I do something to scare him? Phil didn’t know what to think about the situation, it was finally Tommy’s laughter that brought Phil back to earth. He could see how close Tommy and Wilbur were, and no matter how close he was.

“When does Tubbo arrive?” They were in the middle of the afternoon, Niki and Wilbur had just finished decorating the garden with Phil’s help, only the guests were missing. Tommy was really excited to see his best friend, a boy his age half goat on his father’s side, he said. Indeed, he was found in a cardboard box in a forest by a group of friends and has been living with them ever since. The two boys were almost inseparable, they considered themselves brothers and did everything possible together. “Tommy is coming soon, calm down a bit, okay?” Wilbur could see the adrenaline that Tommy was giving off, despite that, he could see that the presence of Phil was bothering Tommy who preferred to leave the room or stay close to Niki and Wilbur.

A few minutes later, the first guests arrived to start with “Tubbo!!” Tommy threw himself at his best friend like the last one “Tommy!!” The two friends threw themselves into their arms as if they had not seen each other for years, whereas it had only been a few hours. Tubbo was followed by three people behind him with gifts in his arms “Sorry for the delay but had to wait for George to finish getting ready” It was the guy with the mask on his face who said “Don’t start, I can tell you that I could have prepared faster if Sapnap didn’t take so much time in the shower!” It was this time if the one with the big telescope who cried turned on his friend with the black hair bandage “Yes well, I have to wait for the water to cool down or you would burn straight!” You could tell he was upset.

It was finally the masked guy who noticed Phil “Oh hello, sorry we didn’t see you! I’m Dream, the guy with the glasses is George and next to him is Sapnap” Dream reached out to Phil and he accepts “Enchant, I’m Philza but you can call me Phil. I’m-” he’s cut by Wilbur “It’s an acquaintance” everyone turned to Will surprised, and Phil first. There was a certain discomfort in the room, it was the doorbell that took them out of their mind.

“HOLÀ AMIGOS!!” This time it’s a kind of Mexican with a hat that fits in the room with all its splendour ‘Big Q!!’ He was greeted by the boys who threw themselves in his arms, he just had time to catch up “Hey! Careful you’re going to drop me!” Everyone’s laughing at the Mexican “Be careful boys, Quackity almost dropped your gift Tommy”

“We’re going to my room, Wilby!” He doesn’t have time to say that the two boys were already out of sight. Niki turns on Dream “Bad and Skeppy are not there?” - “They had important business and couldn’t make it, they’re sorry and they told me they’d drop by as soon as they could to wish Tommy a happy birthday.” But he handed a letter to Wilbur “Bad asked me to give you this” Wilbur took the letter from his hands and thanked him before dropping it off in the living room “Well, now that everyone has arrived, let’s start the party!”

The party went off quietly, Sapnap and Quackity playing with Tommy and Tubbo while George, Niki and Phil chatted by the sweets. Wilbur was in the kitchen with Dream preparing the cake; it was a vanilla cake covered with blueberry cream with a large “seven” in the middle of the cake. He could feel Dream by his side as he finished decorating the cake, he could see that he was holding back from talking, perhaps not knowing what to say. Wilbur finally spoke to him, “Go ahead, I know you’re dying to do it, so pose there…” Dream hesitated for a moment before finally talking “How come you know Philza? I mean, this guy is a borderline legend!” Wilbur knew full well that throughout the country Phil was very well known, especially for these adventures that spread from one person to another by exaggerating them from time to time “He is a friend of my father…” He didn’t want to say more. Even though he hated Phil with all his heart, he did not want to smear his image out of respect “Ah, I see” Dream could see that his friend was not to be left behind. He would change the subject when they heard screams in the garden and began to panic.

Tommy was having the best time of his life, he and Tubbo were playing in the backyard with Sapnap and Quackity at 'chat' and finally turning into hide-and-seek. After a little while, when he and Tubbo were at the swing, his friend asked him a question, “Who’s the gentleman with the wings over there?” Tommy didn’t really know what to say “I don’t know, when he arrived this morning he was arguing with Wilby. He said his name was Philza.” The two children started looking at the winged man next to Niki and George talking, they were focusing on his big wings that were on his back, “Do you think he can fly very high?” Tommy turned to Tubbo “We need to ask him” and the two friends got up and Tubbo took Tommy’s hand "you're very clingy Tubbo!” He told him with a falsely angry look, which makes Tubbo laugh.

Phil was talking to Niki and George when he heard someone calling him, he turned around and saw Tommy and Tubbo hand in hand “Can you fly?” It was Tubbo who had just spoken and he could see that Tommy, despite the fact that he was trying to hide it, was uncomfortable at these sides 'Of course I can fly'.He replied with a smile and he was very happy when Tommy asked him how far he could fly “I can fly very high in the sky, I have already flown over the ocean.” The two boys had stars in their eyes and asked him a lot of questions, and little by little, Phil saw that Tommy was more comfortable, which made him smile and warm his heart.

'Does that tell you that I take you and fly?' Tommy and Tubbo opened their eyes wide before exclaiming 'Oh Yes Please?' Niki was not especially reassured “I don’t know if it’s really safe Phil” George nodded in chords Niki “Don’t worry, I’m not going to fly high” Phil reassured them and turned to the boys “In that case” He took the two boys in his arms “Hold on to me, the take-off may surprise you.” They nodded in understanding and held on to him. He took off and the two boys shouted before they began to laugh as they contemplated the sky.

Wilbur, who had just come out of the house in lead, was reassured that no one was hurt even though he was not entirely serene with the fact that his little brother and his best friend were no longer on the ground but in the air. Despite everything, this scene with his father and son made him smile, he almost forgot his hatred for the latter. The rest of the afternoon was busy with animation, the boys were playing with Phil for a while before everyone went to the tea party and then the opening of the presents: Tommy received a wooden sword from Quackity, books from the Dream team and Tubbo, a muffin-shaped lantern from Niki and finally two “cat” and “mellohi” discs from Wilbur. The guests began to leave little by little, and after a rich dinner discussion, Tommy began to find it harder and harder to stay awake.

“I’m going to take Tommy to bed” Phil got up and took a half-asleep Tommy in his arms and went up to his room, changed the blondie to put him in his pajamas and put him to bed. He was going to leave when he felt a hand clinging to his pants, he turned around to face the boy’s blue eyes who was staring at him “Is that…” he yawned “...you’re going to stay with us?” Phil smiled sadly “Unfortunately, I have to leave early tomorrow morning but I promise I will come back and see you again” Tommy looked at him sadly “Sworn Promise” he while his little finger towards him “Sworn Promise” they squeezed their little fingers like a pact between the two. Neither of them noticed that near the door was Wilbur, who was not really happy with his father’s answer.

When he went down to the living room, he found only Wilbur on the sofa, which seemed to be in full reflection, the two men knew that he had to talk and it could not wait. Wilbur turned abruptly to Phil, who shuddered at the sudden “I’d rather go outside and talk, I don’t want to wake Tommy up a second time.” It was cold which touched Phil’s heart but said nothing, he followed him to the garden and the father and son sat on a bench under one of the trees of the forest that surrounded them. The tension was palpable and Phil felt bad, Wilbur’s voice reinforced his evil being “So you decided to abandon us again.” In those eyes Phil could see the fire coming out of the forest, a fire that was getting worse and worse “You leave two fucking years to come back and go again!” Wilbur had risen from the bench to face Phil and though he was taller than him, Phil felt small in front of his son. He was going to fight back, but Wilbur didn’t give him the time "Of course you were going to leave! What I was thinking, you never stay more than two days at least before you go on your stupid adventure! You’d rather leave than take care of your sons! You’d rather come back and give hope before you screw it up!” Tears started running down Will’s face “You know what? You really are a shitty father, Phil!” He stopped talking to catch his breath.

Phil looked at him with big eyes, not knowing what to do, he wanted to hug him, console him, tell him that he was sorry, but nothing. He couldn’t move and didn’t know what to do. Will looked at him for a while before asking, “Why?” Wilbur wanted to know why Phil preferred his adventures to them, he wanted to know what was so amazing about leaving them alone. Phil didn’t know what to say, he didn’t even know why he continued to travel when he had seen everything that was the Ender, the world, the Nether, he had seen everything. Then why didn’t he ever come home to his sons? And then the answer suddenly comes to him like a knife in the heart: he was not about to become a father.

He adopted Wilbur when he found the boy alone near a beach, he was so small and so thin that it was enough to blow on him to fly away, he decided to bring him home to raise him. But when Wilbur was 5 years old, the adventurer’s life began to miss him and decided to go from time to time to the adventure once a month, then once every two weeks to finally come back once in a while, but there were only a few days left before leaving. The same thing happened with Tommy when he found the baby in the forest, except that he started leaving again when Tommy was two, believing that Wilbur could take care of it.

Phil felt bad about admitting it, he’s really a shitty father “I wasn’t ready to be a father, and I realize too late the consequences of my actions with you who had to stay with Tommy alone, or the fact that my absence made Tommy forget me…” He looked into Wilbur’s eyes, holding back no tears that began to flow down his cheeks. For his part, Will was trying to contain his rage as much as possible, he didn’t want to believe that the reason for his absence was that “You should have thought about it before taking us with you…” But he was too tired to yell “I knew very well that Tommy didn’t recognize you and I would have been surprised if he didn’t, how could he recognize you as his father if you were never home?” Phil was surprised by this revelation, if he knew it then “Why didn’t you tell him?” Wilbur remained silent for a moment before answering “I wanted to tell him at first but I preferred to remain silent, I prefer that he does not know who you are and that he is not too hopeful rather that he knows it and that he wonders if it is his fault…” Wilbur didn’t want to inflict it on his little brother that he cherished more than anything, he didn’t want him to wonder, like him before, if it’s his fault if their father didn’t come home.

“Anyway, what does it change now? Since you’re leaving tomorrow morning…” There was time for something he still wanted to tell her but what was the point? He stared at his father for a moment and then suddenly felt two arms intertwining him with the wings that surrounded them forming a small cocoon. He wrapped his arms around him and buried his face in his father’s chest and burst into tears, Phil whispered sweet words, apologies and more, and even though he knew it wasn’t going to last long, he took advantage of it as much as possible. After what seemed to be long minutes, the two men detached themselves from each other, neither of them spoke. They finally went back to their rooms, Phil couldn’t sleep, he didn’t know what to do, but he finally made a decision. As for Will, he was awakened by Tommy who had just had a nightmare, he whispered words to him to comfort him and shifted to leave his little brother behind, the two falling asleep in front of their father’s touched eyes.

It was finally laughter at the bottom of the house that woke Wilbur, he noticed that Tommy was no longer in bed and recognized these laughter at the bottom, he told himself that he was with Niki preparing breakfast. Phil must have been gone a long time ago, he thought, he had a hard time getting up from his bed and went out of his room and saw Niki who had just woken up too. If Niki’s here, then who’s down there with Tommy? Suddenly the panic began to take over, he went down the stairs as quickly as possible under Niki’s questioning gaze before finding himself in the kitchen: Tommy was sitting in a chair with cereal and Phil was in front of him talking to him making breakfast for him and Niki.

He wasn’t supposed to leave this morning? Then why was he there? Wilbur didn’t know what to think, Niki joined him just after not fully awake “Hello everyone” The two friends turned to the two young adults who had just woke up “Hi!” Tommy was very active, he always was “Guess what? Phil said he’d be with us for a long time!” He was happy, he had enjoyed the time he had spent with Phil the day before. Will wasn’t sure what to think “I hope it’s okay if I stay longer?” Phil looked into Wilbur’s eyes and said, “No, I don’t mind.” Will replied with a smile.

While a gremlin was talking to Phil with a lot of excitement and Niki was eating his breakfast calmly enjoying the scene, maybe things were going to get better and even though Wilbur hadn’t entirely forgiven him, He thought they were finally gonna be a family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it :-)


End file.
